dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Yamcha (Reincarnated)
"Yamcha" is a normal human boy who died in his life and was transferred to the Reincarnation Game to participate as Yamcha. Biography Background This boy was an avid fan of Dragon Ball and would participate in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle tournaments, usually winning when "Oushou" was not participating. One day he tried to get close to a girl, but was hit by a car. The boy's soul was caught and reincarnated into a Reincarnation Game created by Beerus and Champa as Yamcha to participate against Chiaotzu Reincarnation Game ''Dragon Ball'' The boy found himself reincarnated as Yamcha, immediately realizing he could take advantage of this situation, due to his knowledge of Dragon Ball lore. In the battle against Vegeta and Nappa he saved Yamcha from the Saibaman and he killed all of them, he went to Namek and got his potential unlocked. Rather than training with the others at Kami's Lookout until the Saiyans arrival, Yamcha instead asks Mr Popo for a spaceship to reach Planet Namek. He lands on Planet Namek and immediately seeks out Nail (who turns down his request at first), he then goes off to go find the Grand Elder Guru (who sees that the boy is from another world), unlocking his potential. Nail begins to train him after Guru gives his consent and the two warriors train for six months. While resting inside the spaceship, Bulma calls him and says that the two Saiyans are on their way. The boy suddenly realizes that the time-frame is different in the manga and asks to use the Namekian Dragon Balls, Purunga is summoned and the boy uses the first of three wishes to warp back to Earth. After returning to Earth, Yamcha rushes to the battlefield and squares off against Nappa and beats him with no trouble at all. Yamcha then teams up with Goku against Vegeta, the boy has a hard time against the Saiyan prince until realizing Vegeta's bingo dance when Beerus was on Earth, he distracts Vegeta by calling out Beerus' name and knocks him into the air for Goku to fire a charged-up Kamehameha Wave. Vegeta is defeated and escapes, the boy attempted to shoot down the spacepod, but stops upon realizing future events (i.e. Future Trunks and Vegeta's redemption), and decides not to. Since the Saibamen and Saiyans were defeated compared to the original timeline, none of the other Z-Fighters die in the battle. The boy begins to worry about the Earthlings characters being far surpassed in the battles later on in the story against villains such as Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu. Unknown to everybody else, Kami senses a mysterious presence that is implied to have come from the same world as the boy. 10 years later, the boy heads off to the Cell Games arena where Goku and the others were, but instead takes a different course of action by instead confronting an opponent who is reincarnated in the body of Chiaotzu. Yamcha tells Chiaotzu that he always knew something was up with his actions and behavior and the latter admits that he plans on ruling the Dragon Ball World. Soon the two reincarnated souls fought against one-another, Chiatozu used his Psychic powers to hurl rocks at Yamcha, but the latter counters with his Wolf Fang Fist technique; just then Chaiotzu uses the Dodon Ray to shoot Yamcha at point-blank range. Yamcha quickly eats a senzu bean as Chiatozu moves in for a kill and dodges just in time. Having little choice in regards of not killing an ally nor will the other soul listen to reason, Yamcha uses a capsule to summon a jar to use the Mafuba technique in order to seal the latter away; it nearly worked until he becomes too exhausted to seal away Chaiotzu. Reminiscing the fight between Chaiotzu and Krillin, the boy asks the latter of his birth-date, with him guessing wrong, allowing Yamcha the advantage. The battle ends with the person inhabiting Chiaotzu's body realizing the error of his ways; the two souls peacefully conversed and realized how much they have in common regarding the Dragon Ball world, as well as the idea of spending the rest of their lives in the bodies of Yamcha and Chiaotzu respectively. The scene then shifts, revealing that Beerus and Champa were playing a game of reincarnation and their game ended in a tie (with Whis and Vados standing besides them), the two Gods of Destruction bickered and destroyed their game; Whis simply returns the two souls back to their original world. The boy wakes up standing outside of his school with his friend informing him of the stairs incident, the boy wave his hand that summons a gust of wind that lifts up a female student's skirt, he wonders about the ability. The boy's friend asks how he did that, but dismisses it as some form of coincidence; the final chapter closes, while implying that the boy had retained some powers from his time in the Dragon Ball Universe (with the original image of Yamcha besides him). Power Unlike in the actual world, Yamcha trains early on with Goku at Master Roshi's and has gotten drastically stronger to the point where he becomes unscathed by several Saibamen explosions at once. Thanks to having his potential unlocked by Guru and training with Nail prior to the Saiyan invasion, his power level is noted by Vegeta to be over 10,000 and as such, he and Goku together can match Vegeta in combat. In the final chapter, the boy as Yamcha was able to fight, outwit, and defeat Chiaotzu (whom was also reincarnated and had just as much knowledge as the boy in regards to the series). References Category:Humans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Males